


The Boss and the Intern

by rggellar



Category: Glee
Genre: Cum Play, F/F, Girl!Peen, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rggellar/pseuds/rggellar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn's interning for her old highschool friend Rachel, the meanest boss in the world and a full-tilt diva. Payback's a bitch, though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Hate My Job

"No, I don't think you understand. You're my assistant. You do what I say, when I say it. If I want your opinion, I'll ask - and guess what, I didn't ask."  
 _I hate my job._  
Once again, Quinn Fabray was on the receiving end of a Rachel Berry tirade. It was just an internship. She didn't have to put up with it. But she knew Rachel from High School, and it's not what you know, but who you know, and...  
"Sorry, Rachel." She hated when Rachel called her out like this. There wasn't even anyone around, it was just the Broadway Star going full-tilt diva to establish dominance. The problem was that they hadn't seen each other in years. Quinn was like any other employee to her - and clearly Rachel hated her employees.  
They were staging a fundraiser for anti-Animal Cruelty organisations, and Rachel was ostensibly co-producing it. All it meant is that she'd meet someone, disapprove of everything they did and then send Quinn to tell them what she'd hated. It wasn't a great job, but it was something... and it payed, at least, unlike every other internship she'd had.  
Quinn Fabray, she of a thousand internships...  
"So, what can I get for ya?"  
She snapped out of her boss-hating haze in the local starbucks. She recited Rachel's standard coffee order, asked for a gluten-free savory muffin, smiled, paid with the company card and moved along the counter, drifting back into her fantasies of hatred as she waited. The walk back to the office was quick, and the place seemed quieter than usual. Most of the staff were off at the venue. As she walked into Rachel's office, she saw a note.  
 _Idiots need me at venue. Back in 20._  
Quinn did the math. The note had to have been left less than ten minutes ago. The muffin needed buttering, and she'd have to keep the coffee warm. That part was fine - Rachel had a special mug she liked to use. It was a thermos shaped like an ordinary cup - just a little taller. Quinn set about doing her usual routine - removing the shallow cap, taking the lid off the Starbucks cup, transferring the liquids carefully. Rachel always knew if she spilled. She didn't dare.  
And she did. A big splotch of coffee hit her pencil skirt. Thankfully it was black - it'd dry quickly, and nobody would notice, but she didn't want to sit in wetness. As she returned to her desk to get changed into her spare skirt, Quinn couldn't help but stare at the mug and the split-in-two muffin. If she wanted to get back at Rachel, it was the obvious choice. Something she probably wouldn't even notice...  
Quinn stood, pulling the mug slightly closer to her with one hand. She unzipped herself, letting the skirt fall to the ground. She placed a hand to her panties and sighed - if there was anything that Rachel didn't know about her, it was the fact that Quinn Fabray had a penis. As she pulled it out, she found it growing hard in her hands. The idea of Rachel drinking her cum was just perfect to her. Her body was more than willing to help. She pulled her panties down with her other hand and shook them off, letting them fall among her skirt. She kicked them both off into a corner, freeing up her space. Her desk was just about the right height - her dick stood over the mug easily, and she began to jerk it, slowly but surely. She closed her eyes and tried to muster up sexy thoughts, something to help the process along. She thought about a pair of breasts being fondled, about a pussy being fucked, about squirting on someone's face...  
She kept coming back to Rachel. Every single one of her sexual fantasies ended up involving her. Was it just the context? She kept pumping herself, hard and fast, but her mind kept wandering back to pretending it was Rachel were the cup was. She pictured Rachel's open mouth eagerly awaiting the contents of her pre-cum leaking cock.  
She found herself involuntarily unbuttoning her blazer and shirt with one hand. It was awkward, and it slowed the pace of her other hand, but eventually they fell to ground as her skirt had done, leaving only her bra in place. She let go of herself, unfastened it, and let it fall. It caught on her cock as if it was a hanger, and it fell off as she lifted one leg up and rested it on her desk. She was facing Rachel's office now, her back to the door, but the angle was better. There was no way she could miss the cup. She closed her eyes and began pumping again with her right hand, using the other to play with her breast. She imagined it was Rachel, standing behind her, jerking her off and fondling her, playing with all of her. She moved backwards slightly and her ass bumped into the Starbucks cup. She imagined it was Rachel's own cock, or at least a fleshy-colored strap-on, pressing at her from behind, completing her boss' imaginary manhandling of her. She rested on the cup lightly - she knew full well what it really was, but for some reason the fantasy had overtaken her. It seemed almost real.  
It was too much.  
Quinn opened her eyes finally and came into Rachel's coffee, shooting thin strands of cum into the surface of the soy milk-laced liquid. It swirled slightly as she shook a few more drips of cum from her cock onto the muffin and rested. Sighing heavily, she slumped back into the chair. She was soft already, but the feeling was good. She had won. It was only as she swivelled on the chair's base that she saw Rachel standing in the doorway, shooting her a look that Quinn didn't recognise. It wasn't anger...  
"Are those mine?" Rachel asked, and Quinn suddenly realised that she was naked and her cum was floating on top of her mug.  
"I-" Quinn was cut off by the sight of Rachel walking over. She had figured that she would be fired, not that Rachel would start stirring it with her index finger. After a few quick circles, Rachel picked it up and took a large gulp. It had cooled a little, and she was able to drink deeply. She smiled and walked into her office, taking a sip as she walked.  
As the door closed behind Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray found herself confused, surprised and more than a little turned on.  
The intercom buzzed.  
"Well, are you coming in or not? We obviously have something to discuss. Bring your clothes, but don't bother dressing. I think this coffee still needs a little more cream."  
 _I love my job._


	2. I Love My Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn's interning with Rachel. After being caught getting payback by cumming in her coffee and on her muffin, Quinn isn't quite sure what that means for their relationship - professional or personal.

"So, do you know why I've called you here? What am I saying, of course you do."  
Quinn Fabray felt more than a little exposed, sitting in Rachel's office with nothing covering her but the pile of clothes she'd removed that she was holding fairly tight against her crotch. She felt embarrassed, and more than a little cold. Did Rachel turn down the thermostat? She knew her nipples were hard. It wasn't her fault. It was the cold. She was too nervous to be aroused. Rachel kept eyeing her breasts as she talked. It must have been intentional. Musn't it? Quinn Fabray really didn't know anymore.  
"Look, Rachel, I..."  
"Please, no need to act so worried. We're friends." Rachel stood up from her chair and crossed to the front of her sparsely-covered desk. She sat, gently resting against its edge, before crossing her legs. Quinn tried to look away, but she couldn't help see a flash. Bright pink.  
She shifted on her own seat - little more than a square brick, a trendy piece of faux-leather furniture designed to go with anything made from the same material - there was a couch that matched it on one side of the room, and she wished she was at least on that. Anything to help hide part of her body.  
"So, Quinn Fabray has a few secrets." Rachel began tapping her fingers on the desk. Slowly, carefully, deliberately. Quinn took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. Calm. Serene. Not at all nervous. "Drop the clothes."  
Her serenity left quickly.  
"I-I'm sorry?"  
"Drop the clothes. I want to see you from a better angle."  
The blonde reluctantly let the clothes drop to one side. Her penis was soft, flaccid, and ever so slightly receded into itself from the cold.  
"Hm. Not a bad size considering it's sub-zero in here." Rachel stood and began pacing around Quinn. She was obviously inspecting her, looking at as much of her as she could, but Quinn didn't feel like it was a look of approval. All she felt was Rachel's judgmental eyes, and an increasingly large desire to make her happy. It was odd - the longer Rachel looked at her, the more Quinn knew she was interested. Yet at the same time, the longer Rachel spent pacing, doing nothing, the more Quinn felt like she was expected to do something.  
Rachel returned to her seat on the desk, as if thinking.  
"Are you going to leave your clothes just lying there? You should pick them up. Fold them. My office is not your bedroom."  
Quinn looked a little confused, but leaned over, her brick-feeling seat softening just a little as she moved.  
"No, not like that. Stand. Put some effort in."  
Quinn suddenly understood. Rachel wanted to see her move. So she did so, first swinging her legs wide as she stood and turned, making sure Rachel saw her penis and scrotum in full. She then reached down, slowly, in profile, letting Rachel see the outline of her breasts as she reached down. She touched the hem of her shirt lightly, grabbing it with just finger and fore-thumb, and stood back up, just as slowly, just as deliberately. The fabric traced the outline of her body as she raised herself, before it was laid on the square seat. She bent over again, facing away from Rachel, ass stuck out in the air, round and firm as ever. She folded, gently, slowly, letting her body sway as she moved. Soon her shirt was neat and tidy, and her skirt was lay neatly on top of it. She folded her blazer in half down the middle, wrapped the arms over and let it rest on top of the pile. She made sure all her movements were broad and slow. Rachel was clearly enjoying the show, and she wanted to keep it going for as long as possible.  
She laid her bra and panties neatly on top of each other, as if the cherry on a clothing cake, before turning to her boss.  
"What now?" Quinn asked. Rachel held out her hands, and Quinn handed her the clothes. She sat them neatly on her desk before turning back to the eager blonde girl. Quinn wished she could see her own face. She was trying to be seductive, enough to please Rachel, but she knew it probably looked a little too eager and earnest. Rachel pointed back at the seat, and Quinn sat, smiling her attempted-seduction smile.  
"Touch yourself."  
The command was quick, and a little disarming, but Quinn recovered gracefully. She brought a hand to her mouth, letting just one finger touch her tongue, wetting it, before bringing it down, tracing the outline of her neck, her breast, and letting her damp finger trace the line of her areolas before coming to rest on her breast. She kept her other hand fixed to the back of her neck, pressing her left breast against her right, the classic move she'd seen a thousand times before. She didn't quite know what Rachel wanted, but she could try. She kept moving her hand gently around the flesh of her right breast, letting the wet tip of her finger trail over her nipple. Rachel had started to bite her lip. Quinn knew it was doing the job. She let her legs spread, downwards not outwards, so that they met in an X-shape that raised her stiffening cock and balls up, as if on display.  
Rachel made a pointing motion, gesturing towards Quinn's newly displayed specialness, and she took the hint, trailing her hand down from her breast to her thickness. She let her legs swing open, forming a diamond with them, making sure Rachel could see as much of her movement as possible. She let her hand rest at the top of her balls before gently trailing her fingers up her length, letting them wrap gently at the ridge of foreskin that covered her head. She drew it back, letting Rachel's eyes see its purplish hue. She began to stroke gently, with broad movements of her wrist. Her boss' eyes kept flashing every time her skin pulled back to show her head. Quinn knew she'd won her over - at least for now. She quickened her movements as she brought her neck-hand down to her left breast, cupping, cradling and feeling it as she had. She hated to admit that she loved the performance. She wasn't sure how long she would last. She continued her jerks, this time moving her hips into the equation. Her whole body rocked with each movement of her wrist and each feel of her breast. All she was doing was masturbating, but simply having Rachel watching her made it feel like the greatest sex of her life.  
"Turn over."  
Rachel's words were curt again, but Quinn could tell this time it was because her breathing was shallow. Quinn turned, kneeling on the square brick seat, her back facing Rachel. Her boss motioned for her to bend over, and she did, resting one hand on the edge of the square - a little cramped for a position, but she didn't mind. Her other hand found its way back to her cock, grabbing hold of it once again. Rachel had never told her to stop, and in all honesty she didn't want to. She began to jerk, finding a comfortable pace for the position she was in. Her view was compromised - she couldn't see Rachel anymore, but she felt the diva's hands touch her ass, and for a moment, she thought she was in heaven. Quinn continued to jerk herself, matching the rhythm established by Rachel. Her boss was now massaging her, running her hands over her firm ass, squeezing, feeling, spreading, playing. She didn't quite know what to make of it. She could tell from the panty flash earlier that Rachel wasn't packing any surprises of her own, real or otherwise... and yet she continued to be massaged. Quinn's movements grew faster and faster. She didn't have much left in her, and the occasional glance of her boss's thumbs past her tight hole were the sort of unbearable tease that kept pushing her further and further towards the edge.  
"Oh-" She cried out, muffling herself, buckling her arm to let her head bite the seat. She shot milky strands onto the expensive faux-leather of the seat, thinner and clearer than before, but nonetheless still evidence of her actions. She pulled herself forward, sitting on the seat, still facing away from Rachel. Her ass was roughly an inch from her fluids. Rachel moved around her, sitting on her lap, straddling her legs over Quinn's, putting their faces within nose-distance. Quinn suddenly felt nervous all over again, and didn't even notice as Rachel's hand reached behind her and finger-scooped small amounts of her cum. She brought the sticky fluid to her mouth, taking long deliberate licks, swallowing it down.  
"So that's the secret ingredient," She said to no one in paticular. She took one last finger-scoop and touched a drop of the fluid to Quinn's nose before letting her tongue clean up her own hand. She stood, carefully, returning to her desk and straightening her skirt.  
"That'll be all for now, Quinn." She said, immediately burying herself in her computer screen. Quinn dressed silently, righting herself, fixing the mess that her hair had become. As she crossed to the door - to the foyer and her desk - Rachel spoke one last time.  
"Make sure you keep your phone on. We have some more business to take care of later."  
Quinn closed the door behind her, sighed deeply, and wiped the drop of her own cum off her nose.


	3. I'm Worried About My Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn's interning with Rachel. After being caught getting payback by cumming in her coffee and on her muffin, she and Rachel have entered into a sexual relationship that Quinn finds both exciting and terrifying.

Quinn felt anxious, more so than she had for a very long time. Rachel wasn't the girl she remembered. She wondered if it was true what they say - nobody is who they were in High School. As she opened the door to the bookstore, the looked around. It was big and old, one of those with stacks of books on the floor and lots of side rooms, and light jazz filtering through the store at a low volume. Where was she? She checked her phone again.  
Nothing.  
She reread the text, just to make sure.  
   _2ndhand Bookshp, dwn st frm office. meet me thr 4pm_  
No sign of Rachel. She began to wander, looking in the rooms, seeing if she was hiding away in a backroom. No such luck.  
Rach, where are you? I'm at the bookstore.  
It was a matter of seconds before her phone dinged with a reply. The salesperson flashed her a dirty look as the silence returned, and Quinn mouthed a silent apology.  
   _In off, nvr left. Wnt 2 play gme? Jerk off in the shop n send me a pic 4 proof. U hv 5min. prize if u do it._  
Quinn reread the text several times, making sure it said what it did. Was Rachel really asking her do what what she thought she was? Of course. It said it, plain as day. She didn't understand. She really didn't understand... But this was the boss who had spent yesterday making her pose in her office, so Quinn came to realise that she didn't really have a choice.  
   _Prize?_  
Quinn quickly remembered the ding and switched her phone to silent. She timed it well. The phone buzzed in her hand.  
   _Secret. 4m30s left._  
Quinn immediately shoved her phone back in her bag and looked around. There was a long passageway to a back room. That would be good enough, right? She looked around - there didn't seem to be any cameras anywhere. That worked for her. She calmly walked down the hallway, trying not to look suspicious, looking at random books as she went. The passage opened up in a large, half-circle shaped room, covered in books. There were stacks in one corner that were roughly large enough to sit on. That looked like a good place to her. She checked her watch - four minutes left. Checking that there were no other entrances, she turned to face the books, dropped her bag, closed her eyes, and slipped a hand down the waistband of her skirt. Hooking her thumb under her panties, she slipped herself out, letting her semi-hard cock swing free. Rachel's text had already gotten her started. That was lucky. She pulled her hand out of her skirt, thinking about the easiest way to do it. Her skirt was loose and pleated, meaning she had easy access to herself. That was good enough, right? She wrapped a hand around her cock, clad in fabric, and began to stroke. It wasn't what she'd hoped for. The fabric was a little rough on the underside, and it made it hard to make the swift jerking motions she needed. She spat on her hand and reached underneath, lubing herself up, trying to reduce the friction. As she began to stroke again, she saw small dots of moisture from the spit clinging to her skirt. She didn't care. She needed to make Rachel happy.  
She liked playing games.  
She rested a hand on a stack of books in front of her and continued her stroking, stabilising herself so she could close her eyes and think of Rachel. She liked to imagine she was stood behind her, the same fantasy she had had the first time, fondling her, stroking her, making her cum. She thought of Rachel pressing up against her, fondling her balls with one hand as she stroked her hard cock, kissing the nape of her neck as she traced the lines of veins with her thumb.  
She began to stroke quicker, faster, imagining her hand was Rachel's mouth, sucking on her, taking her deep, sliding her tongue underneath her foreskin and gently lapping at the tip of her swollen head.  
Quinn quickly let go of herself as she heard footsteps. She picked up a random book and began to look at it. She had no idea what it was about. Something to do with bones.  
"Are you alright down here? Need any help?" A female voice called out, and she quickly stifled an embarassed laugh. She needed help, alright. She needed Rachel wrapped around her cock.  
"No, I'm fine." She called back, still facing away, trying not to let her voice sound heavy with her shallow breathing, or let the shop assistant see her hard cock.  
"Alright, let me know if you need help finding anything."  
As the footsteps trailed away, she set the book down. It was a medical book, and she flipped quickly through the part she wanted - the full color section on the vagina. She pulled her skirt back, assuming she was in the clear, and focussed on the large, full page pussy staring back at her, ignoring the small arrows and lines of text describing parts. She spat into her hand one last time and resumed her stroking, pretending she was staring at Rachel, ready to cum on her waiting folds. She closed her eyes, letting the fantasy overtake her. She wanted nothing more than to cover her boss in her sticky white mess.  
She quickly covered her hand with her mouth as she came, stifling her moan. She was panting hard, and her As she opened her eyes, she realised she'd shot herself all over the book. Shit. She looked at the white globs of cum covering the medical book's vagina. _Shit._  
She reached down and picked her phone up out of her bag. Quickly snapping a picture of her shrinking cock still leaking drops of cum into her hand, she sent it to Rachel. The reply came as she straightened her skirt.  
 _Gd grl. Rnd 1 ova. frthr tsks cuming l8r_  
Quinn sheepishly picked up the book and walked back down the hallway, offering it to the salesperson.  
"Uh, just his please," She said, trying to mask her embarassment. The young girl shot her an odd look - probably doubting that she was a medical student - but crossed to the counter, rang it up, and popped it into a brown paper bag.  
As Quinn stepped outside, she quickly removed the book and opened it to the illustration, slipping finger inside to stop the pages from sticking. She walked briskly back to the office, sighed a relieved sigh when no one else got in the elevator, and then walked straight into Rachel's office.  
"I have a present."  
She dropped the book on her boss' desk, smirking. It was open wide to the cum-blobbed vagina.  
"Well, how thoughtful." Rachel said.  
"Next time, don't bother lying to me." Quinn looked semi-serious, but Rachel's face stayed the same. "Just tell me what you want me to do. You can keep whatever secrets you want, but play fair."  
"Oh really?" Rachel said, reaching over to the book. She brought her finger and forethumb together, flicking a part of the cum that had not soaked through the page at Quinn. It landed on her skirt, and Quinn suddenly froze. "Clean yourself up, and remind yourself which of us is playing, and which of us is in control."  
She left the office sheepishly, not sure what had happened. Did she fuck it up? She just wanted less lying. Was that too much? Her phone buzzed, and she leapt for it.  
   _2mrw ur gng 4 a wlk in the prk drng ur lnchbrk. engh info, prncss?_  
Quinn sighed, relieved, and walked into the ladies room. The blob of cum had dried. She'd need to wet it to get it off. As she removed her skirt, she saw the fruits of her labor. The inside of it was flecked with cum as well.  _Next time,_  she thought,  _I'll clean up instead of running away._


	4. I'm Loving My Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn's interning for Rachel. They've entered a sexual relationship that Quinn doesn't quite understand - Rachel's playing games with her, but not letting her employee know the rules...

It was lunchtime, and although the park was big, Quinn Fabray couldn't help but feel that there were a lot of people in it. She was walking slowly, going nowhere in particular. Rachel had told her to be here. So what was the game? She leaned against a tree, waiting for more information.

Her phone buzzed.

   _Same game. 5min. Clock ticking._  


Quinn looked around. She couldn't be serious? There were far too many people. She moved around the tree, letting it block out most of the people who could be watching. It left her staring at a bush, but she couldn't help but look around. She tried nervously pawing at herself, trying to get started, but she was too anxious. She's trading glances with those moving around her with her watch. Time's running out, and a jogger's made eye-contact. It's too much. She moves forward, following the line of the bushes. As they part, she comes out upon a pond, surrounded by the tall, leafy bushes she'd aimed herself at. It's empty, far away from the main thoroughfare, and she sighs, sitting down in a nice sunny spot on the bank.

This could work, she thinks, and looks out across the water. Past a swan boat, on the shore, there was someone sitting there, watching her, and in an instant she realised it was Rachel. Did she know? How? She must have been following her. She waved, and Rachel sat still. Quinn wasn't sure if the game was still on. As Rachel's legs fell open, Quinn knew it was. It hit her like a wave of realisation. This was the game: masturbate together in the open.

As she let her own legs open, drawing her skirt back all the while, she knew she was ready for it. She was already stiff, and she leaned forward, dipping her hand in the water of the pond, and running it up her length, wetting it, lubricating herself. She began to jerk, slowly, and as if mirroring her, Rachel did the same. Quinn watched as the distant figure pressed two fingers into herself, slowly, tenderly, moving them in and out, matching her own rhythmn.

Quinn wasn't sure whether or not to keep watching Rachel, or to close her eyes and fantasise. She raised her other hand to her chest and began to unbutton, just enough to let her boss see her breasts as they pushed out through the gap. Rachel did the same, letting her dark pink areolas past her black clothing. They stood out as if they were in front of Quinn, and she longed to taste them.

She paused, briefly, unsure of what was happening, as Rachel stood. Was she leaving? No, she was crossing to the water and... the swan boat? Quinn stood, letting her skirt fall as the boat swam over. It bumped against the shore, and Quinn walked over, sitting opposite her boss. It rocked as she got in, but Rachel didn't move, still staring with the same eyes she'd had the first time Quinn jerked off for her. As the boat stabilised, Rachel pushed it back out onto the water, letting it float into the middle of the pond. Quinn moved to speak but her boss raised a single finger to her lips, smirking, before her hand to her chest, unbuttoning further, letting her breasts fall out of her shirt completely. They were round and firm, and Quinn's eyes never left them as she did the same. They sat for a moment, in the boat, just looking at each other, legs open, breasts bared, taking each other in.

Rachel was the first to move. She brought one hand to her breast, massaging it, while moving the other back to her vagina. She slipped back into herself easily, and Quinn knew she was dripping wet. Quinn resumed her stroking. Her cock felt harder than it ever had in her life. She let her other arm trace her nipple, two fingers moving around the raised skin. Her jerks were slow, steady, a combination of making sure that Rachel could see her cock and dividing her attention between her pussy and tits. She wanted to cum all over Rachel Berry. She wanted to drink her in. She wanted nothing more than to be one with her. In that moment, Quinn felt like the unsteady swan boat was the only thing keeping her from throwing herself at her boss. She began to stroke faster, and Rachel's fingers moved to keep up the pace. They kept darting inside her, faster and faster, just as the head of Quinn's cock peeked out from under her foreskin, a brilliant bright pink in the midday sun. In that moment, Quinn felt as though they were the only two people in the world. She moaned, loudly, feeling the pressure building inside them.

The boat rocked as Rachel dropped out of her seat, moving herself gently to the floor. There was enough room for her to lay in the bottom, away from the boat's controls, and she raised a single hand, a single finger, beckoning Quinn to join her. Their legs intertwined as Quinn sat, her hard cock resting on top of the flesh of Rachel's folds. She moved to enter but Rachel shook her head, and Quinn realised that the movement would probably topple the boat. Instead, she took herself and began stroking again, this time moving her cock in small motions, letting it stroke itself up along Rachel's clit with each pump. Rachel's hand re-entered her pussy, and the two began to masturbate as one, matching each other, Rachel's hand inside her and Quinn's cock on her clit, Quinn's hand on her cock and Rachel's rubbing against it underneath.

Rachel was the first to cum, squirting herself over Quinn's member. Had she even masturbated after their encounter? It looked as though it had built up for days. The warm feeling of Rachel over her pushed Quinn over the edge, and thick white strands shot themselves over the tender, wet folds of Rachel's pussy. Quinn let go, letting her cock run along Rachel's divide as it shrunk, leaking its final drops of cum onto her.

Quinn was perfectly content to sit there for hours, but Rachel resumed her seated position and drove the boat back to the shore. As she stepped out, Quinn saw her hastily fixing herself. Her pace was brisk, and before the blonde knew what had happened, Rachel was moving out of sight.

When Quinn returned to the office, Rachel was nowhere to be found. The day passed slowly, with her boss' absence becoming more and more telling. Had something happened? Her stomach felt like it was twisted into knots. As she picked up her bag to leave, right on the dot of 5 o'clock, her phone buzzed.

   _address on my dsk. mt me thr asap_  


Quinn wasn't sure what was going to happen, but as she raced into her boss' office and picked up the card that had been sitting there longer than she'd had the job, she knew the address was Rachel's. She recognised it from a package she'd been asked to collect.

  
_This is it_ , she thought, racing out of the building.


	5. I Love My Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn's interning for Rachel. They've entered a workplace sexual relationship that Quinn doesn't quite understand - but now she's been invited back to Rachel's apartment...

By the time Quinn reached Rachel's apartment, it was starting to get dark. She looked at herself in a mirror, making sure that she was presentable. Her hair was neatly coiffed, her jacket was clean and tidy, her skirt just short enough to drive Rachel wild, and her shirt was one size too small. She cupped a hand to one breast, smirking at the lift it gave her, and turned back to Rachel's door.  
Apartment 2001. It was the only one on this floor. She guessed Rachel liked her space. She knocked, gently, knots in her stomach from the thought of what might be waiting for her on the other side of the door. It opened, and in the doorway stood the strangest sight Quinn Fabray had seen all week: Rachel Berry, 1940s homemaker. Her dress was ankle length and carefully pleated, a soft pink color that matched her gloves. Her hair was neat and cropped, tied at the back in a ponytail. It was so utterly unlike her boss that for a moment, Quinn was speechless. She heard Tom Dorsey playing in the background. Oh, look at you now. She had no idea what to think. The moment was entirely sensory, and she stood, taking it all in. Rachel cocked her head to one side, confused.  
"Come on, honey, your dinner's getting cold." Rachel ushered her inside, shutting the door. She took Quinn's jacket, hanging it on something that the blonde was certain was designed for hats, and pointed to a small minibar in the corner of the room. "Can I get you a drink, honey? Of course I can." Rachel reached behind and removed two full martini glasses, one olive in each, and Quinn took one cautiously. She still wasn't entirely sure what was going on. Rachel took a sip before pointing to the table. "Oh, goodness, where's my manners? Please sit. I'll just bring everything over."  
The table was intricately laid out. There was a conspicuous gap in the middle filled only by some small table mats, but the rest was practically ornate. There were lit candles in complicated silver candlesticks, small arrangements of flowers grouped by color, pristine white plates, knives and forks so reflective Quinn mistook them for mirrors... It all seemed perfect. Rachel brought over a large, silver platter, and on it sat the largest turkey Quinn had ever seen. It looked delicious, cooked to perfection, and it was surrounded by succulent-looking potatoes, carrots and peas. Quinn's mouth watered, but as Rachel sat the gravy boat down beside it, a thought flashed through the blonde girl's mind.  
"Wait, aren't you a vegan?"  
"You... remembered." Rachel said, as if disarmed for a moment. It had never come up in their professional relationship - soy milk in coffee and gluten-free muffins were all that Quinn ever bought for her. It might not have been much, but Quinn had always remembered the Rachel she grew up with, the Rachel she admired.  
"I sometimes wish I knew everything about you, Rachel." Quinn sighed a little, as her dropped slightly. "I wish I understood what was going on here."  
"Don't you get it? You've won." Rachel's face stayed fairly blank as she rose, crossing over to the turkey. She began to cut it, carving, serving Quinn. "How much would you like? Tell me when to stop."  
"Stop." Quinn said. Rachel, looked at her strangely.  
"But I've barely begun."  
"Just stop, Rachel. Enough. I don't want any of this."  
"Of course you do." Rachel set the knife down and returned to her seat, staring at Quinn across the table. Her gaze was piercing, and it cut through her like a knife. "That's what all of this has been about. You wanted to get back at your boss." She opened her arms out, as if shrugging. "Guess what. You won. You beat the bad guy. You marked your superiority by making me eat your cum. You beat me by matching my games. I am the prize, Quinn. You win."  
"No!" Quinn said, shouting. She wasn't sure where the burst of anger had come from, but it wasn't going away. "Enough of this Rachel! I don't want any of this! I want you. I just want you! I went along with your games because I want to be with you. Yes, I was angry at you at first, but..." She stood, crossing over to Rachel, pleading with her. "This past week has been the best of my life, Rachel, and that's because I was with you. It never had anything to do with any of this. It was about about you."  
Rachel's face softened. For a moment, she looked like the girl Quinn used to know. She rose, unzipping her dress, letting it fall to the ground. She unhooked her bra, removed her panties and undid her ponytail. She stood naked before Quinn, herself once again, silent but smiling.  
Quinn pulled her own shirt off and unzipped her skirt. She wore no bra or underwear. She'd been expecting something very different to what Rachel was offering her now. They stood together, silent, just breathing, staring into each other's eyes. Quinn felt serene in that moment. Blissful. This was all she had wanted, to be with Rachel completely. No artifice, no games, just the two of them, naked, alone but together.  
Rachel broke the silence first, pulling the tablecloth off. The ornate display fell to the ground, food and all, and as the table laid bare, she wrapped herself around Quinn and fell backwards onto it, the pair of them meeting in a kiss.  
It was the first time their mouths had touched. It felt strange to Quinn - warm, and different to what she was used to. It felt like home, a place she'd always belonged. Their tongues wrapped around each other as their bodies moved, writhing on the middle of table. Quinn felt herself pressing on Rachel from above, their breasts sliding and molding as the moved, as if parts of the same whole. She felt her cock, stiff and ready, pressing against the folds of Rachel's perfect pussy. She began to grind, letting her penis rub against Rachel's clit. She could feel her boss' natural wetness lubricating her, soaking through, finding its way up her length and down onto her balls. As their eyes locked, Quinn mumbled about Rachel being 'ready', and the girl underneath nodded. The blonde adjusted her position ever so slightly, shifting her hips down, moaning as her nipples brushed past Rachel's.  
The head of her cock pushed at Rachel's folds, her foreskin slipping back as it entered, driving itself deep inside, Rachel moaning loudly as Quinn's thrusting member penetrated her for the first time. Her legs spread wider, letting the blonde get deeper and deeper, wrapping themselves around her, crossing over at the top of her ass, resting on her firm cheeks. Quinn leaned her head down, just enough to reach Rachel's nipple, and began to suck, gently, running her tongue over it while her lips covered the areola. Her right hand moved to Rachel's other breast, massaging it, playing with the nipple, running the tip of her index finger over it in time with her hips thrusting into Rachel's eager pussy. Rachel was moaning loudly now, and Quinn knew that she was leaking her own precum into her wet folds, mixing it with her own juices with each thrust. She began to move faster and faster, driving herself deeper and deeper, with more power behind every pump of her hips. Rachel's hand found its way to the back of Quinn's head, pushing her down on her breast, letting more of the tender, malleable flesh push itself along Quinn's tongue, the nipple grazing against it with the vacuum force of each suck.  
Quinn wanted to cum desperately. She wanted to fill her boss with her sticky white fluid. She wanted to know that deep inside her was something that no one else was giving her. She thrust one last time, powerfully, the pair of them screaming with pleasure. Quinn shot herself deep into Rachel, unloading thick cum into her pussy, but as she felt the last drops pump from her cock, she felt Rachel push her down, and she obeyed. Her boss wasn't done yet, and so she removed herself from the table, kneeling at the base of it, and pulling Rachel down so that her legs dangled off the sides and Quinn's tongue could play with her clit. She took two fingers to the white-dripping pussy, but kept her tongue working over time. Rachel's breathing was shallow, and she was close, and as her own cum covered Quinn's fingers, it became thinner and clearer, mixing with the squirting fluid from Rachel's own orgasm. Quinn wiped her face with her hand, letting it graze past her lips, the salty-sweet flavor passing over her tongue. Climbing back onto the table, she let her body lock in alongside Rachel's, pressing herself against her, feeling her cock still leak drips of cum onto her flesh, pressing her lips to hers, and kissing, kissing as if there was nothing else in the world.  
It was a perfect moment. Rachel was the perfect girl. Quinn smiled and let her head rest alongside her girlfriend's, just enjoying the moment.


End file.
